Few Minutes Before The Wedding
by SummerSpirit18
Summary: "You are beautiful. Your fiance is a really lucky man." "Did he say that?""And,why are you here? Do you play the messenger boy for him or what?" "Actually, I have another reason why I am here." He lifted my chin and started to bend forward. Thalico!Nico decide to pay a visit to Thalia, before she walks down the aisle.Why?


**A/N:I'm back!**

**With a Thalico one-shot.**

**Ah what can I say?I simply adore them!**

**Sorry for the weird formatation, but fanfiction cut off parts.**

**Thanks to Lightning-AND'Death for being my awesome beta.**

**Disclaimer:Friendo, if I would own the series that thing would be included in a book called 'Thalico Lifetime'**

**Obviously I don't own the series.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

**I looked in the floor length mirror in front of me and I can honestly say, I barely recognized myself. I never thought about me wearing a dress, let alone me wearing a bridal gown. I told Aphrodite that if she's going put me in some cake like puffy dress, I'd find a way to send her to Tartarus. Luckily, she didn't do such a thing, and as humiliating for me to admit this, I really do adore my dress. **

**It was relatively simple. It was a strapless, classic white dress; tight on the top and it starts to become large and expands around the mid-thigh.**

**The upper half is covered with lace and it has a little bow few inches above my waist. It also has those sleeve like on my upper arms.**

**They weren't really sleeves because they weren't attached to the dress, I'm sure Aphrodite said they have a specific name, but I don't really bother to remember it right now.**

**The make up wasn't too much and I'm going to thank Piper for having one of those not-so-friendly-not-so-little chats with her mother on that topic. Aphrodite said it would look lovely if my face was covered with anything from concealer to mascara. Piper said it was just an excuse for Aphrodite to doll me up and that I'd look better with a simple make up.**

**Me?**

**I asked if I can use just my normal liquid eyeliner and nothing else.**

**They both said no.**

**That's how I ended with what Aphrodite called a 'Retro wedding makeup'.**

**Translation: I have some liquid eyeliner(well I got it after all), not so much as I usually wear, but it was enough to make my eyes stand out. **

**The eyeshadow was slightly more colourful than my pale skin, but it was blending in. I also had some mascara and another thing that was standing out on my pale skin: my dark red lipstick. My hair was kept tight in a simple bun, just my slightly curled bangs hanging out. About the jewelry that I'm wearing, I have Aegis, enough said. Okay and some diamond earrings and an assorted necklace, but….I have Aegis. **

**Okay, I don't have any problems with my hair, the jewelry, the dress, nor the makeup, but the shoes; to hell with it.**

**I wanted Converse.**

**They said no. **

**I said they wouldn't be in sight anyway because of the dress.**

**They said no.**

** So, that's how I got stuck with 5 inch high heels.**

**Yeah, yeah they are not that high, but they are damn uncomfortable. **

**I lifted my left hand and looked at my beautiful engagement ring. I smiled a little before I let out a sigh and went to one of the little tables around the room.**

**I picked up the white gold tiara. Aphrodite wanted my tiara to be golden and I said I wanted it silver.**

**So , Hazel decided to make the goat and the cabbage get along and instead, she said we can use white gold. **

**She really outdone herself with that tiara. Even moi, who's not girly, can appreciate a really beautiful and elegant piece like that.**

**The tiara has little lightning bolts curling around it and a skull placed in the middle. I placed it on my head and ambled in front of the mirror. All that was missing was the floor length veil that was now lying on ones of the armchairs waiting for Piper to pick it and put it on my head after I finish with the 'Special brown studying before the wedding' ;how Aphrodite calls it. I decided to go away from the mirror and went to another table where my bouquet was resting. Katie created some special Amaryllis with the talent of a painter, with so many shades of blue incorporated in one flower.**

**They made a really nice combination with the white camellias. **

**Since when do I over-analyse things?**

**I was snapped out of my thoughts by somebody entering in the room and closing the door silently.**

"**Annabeth, I thought I had 20 more minutes." I said, looking down while the person was walking towards me by the sound of their footsteps. **

**Then I noticed the difference in steps. Annabeth's steps are always forceful, but calculated; not silently and ghostly. And she's wearing heels, I guess that helped me notice the difference.**

"**You look beautiful" A deep voice startled me and confirmed my assumption.**

"**Whatever Nico"I said, not even bothering to turn around.**

**He caught me by shoulders and gently spun me around.**

"**It's polite to watch in the eyes of the person who talks to you."**

**I jerked my shoulders and take a step back while crossing my arms.**

"**It's polite to tell the truth."**

**He smiled.**

"**I said the truth. You are beautiful. Your fiance is a really lucky man."**

**I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.**

"**Did he say that?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips.**

**Nico shrugged.**

"**He would be an idiot if he didn't."**

**I smiled.**

"**And,why are you here? Do you play the messenger boy for him or what?"I asked, coming closer to him with my arms crossed.**

"**Actually, I have another reason why I am here." He said smirking as well and looking down at me.**

**Dang, 5 inch heels and I'm still shorter. Life is just not fair.**

"**And what's the reason?" I asked, looking up at him. **

"**Show me how Aphrodite stylized you?" I said, my fingers playing with the sides of his blazer.**

**Nico was really good looking in his pitch black suit, which emphasized all his lovely features he liked to keep in the dark.**

"**Not keeping the classic look?" I pondered, looking at his unbuttoned midnight blue dress shirt.**

"**Yeah, I prefer to stand out. Aphrodite agrees with me."**

"**Who would know you and Aphrodite can get along. She is responsible for your uncombed-yet-stylish like hairstyle?" I asked as my fingers laced in his obsidian hair and raked through the strands. **

**He moved my hand away from his hair, a frown settling on his lips. **

"**Don't ruin it, Thals."**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**Course I won't. Let all the eyes be on you."**

"**No, no, wrong answer. All eyes will be on you. My job is to fit in with the décor. It isn't like I can be more handsome than your lovely husband now, can I?" He asked raising his eyebrows.**

**I smirked.**

"**No way. My husband is the most handsome man in the world. But, that's not why you are here, right? Now spit out Death Breath. Why are you intrerupting my brown studying?"**

"**Oh you see, there was one thing I wanted to do before you walk down the aisle." He lifted my chin and started to bend forward. **

**Oh, I know what's coming now. I pushed him away and glared at him; my eyes locking a deadpan look at the boy with the midnight blue shirt.**

"**Don't I get a last kiss from Thalia **_**Grace**_**?"he asked with his eyebrows raised although I could see a sparkle of humour in his eyes.**

**I crossed my arms.**

"**Too late for that, Skull Head."I said, looking away.**

"**I thought that I still can get it before you walk down the aisle." He said, coming closer while I started stepping back.**

"**How I said: You are too late."**

"**Am I really?"**

"**Yes you are, really."**

**At that one point of the conversation, my back was pressed against the wall and Nico's was few inches away from me.**

"**Am I too late to do that too?" He asked.**

"**Do wha-?" I couldn't finish my question because the moron started to tickle me.**

"**No….Nico…stop…I hate…..tickling."I said between laughs.**

**I grabbed him by the shoulders and changed our position. He was now the one pressed against the wall. We continued switching position, fighting for dominance of who gets their back pressed on the wall and suffers from the power of the tickler, Nico tickling me and I trying to kick him. After we spent around half of the room and kicked down some furniture, we ended up on the floor, me on top of Nico. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.**

**He strokes my cheek.**

"**Do I get the kiss?" He asked in a loud whisper.**

**I slapped his hand away.**

"**You can forget it, Corpse Face."**

**Nico's answer was stopped by the clicking of a pair of heels outside.**

**We both got up as fast as we could. Our clothes didn't get crumpled, thank the Gods, but we aren't in the best state either. Nico's hair was more untamed than before and his shirt collar need to be fixed. I know that for sure my bangs were out of the bun now. I wasn't very sure about my make up, but the lipstick was ruined for sure; because at one point I put a hand over my mouth.**

**The conclusion: We look like we made out.**

**Dang.**

**The door opened and Piper entered. When she saw us, her eyes grew bigger; like saucers then narrowed in anger. She walked with fast steps to Nico and pointed her index at him.**

**"NICO, I TOLD YOU THAT SEEING YOUR BRIDE BEFORE WEDDING BRINGS BAD LUCK!"She screamed, reprimanding ****him.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Tehehe I scared you, didn't I? xD**


End file.
